Converters of this type have been known for some time in the prior art. Reference is made to DE-P 37 30:305 as a representative thereof. This document discloses an. electromagnetic converter which, in contrast to conventional dynamic converters, has a magnet coil which is surrounded concentrically at a short distance by the moving coil. The magnet system consists of two permanent magnet disks between which the field disk-also called the leakage disk-is arranged. One permanent magnet disk of the magnet system is attached to the baseplate of the loudspeaker housing, while the other permanent magnet disk extends in the direction of the membrane. The magnet system is surrounded by the moving coil concentrically and at a distance. The arrangement of the moving coil in the region of the field disk is standard. The moving coil is arranged on a "moving coil carrier" that is attached at one end, facing away from the baseplate of the loudspeaker frame, to the end of the conical membrane that has the smaller of the two diameters. The joint between membrane and moving coil carrier is implemented in the customary way as an adhesive joint.
The adhesive joint just described makes the production process more costly and also increases the weight of the vibrating parts.